Melancholy of a Demon's Heart
by Hanazawa Freya
Summary: 'Rejecting you was the biggest mistake in my life. I was naive and was confused of my feelings. Please give me a chance. Marry me. Break off with him. I need you. I want you. I love you. Please Wolfram. Give me a chance… Give us a chance.' Yuuri to Wolfram.
1. Chapter 1

.

 **~ Melancholy of a Demon's Heart ~**

 **1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **How can I get over you**

 **Why do we have to be apart…**

 **.**

 **We go where nobody**

 **has ever been**

 **.**

 **And we come again**

 **from the place we have never known**

 **.**

 **There are too many shadows**

 **of your love everywhere around me**

 **.**

 **Stuck, stuck, stuck in love**

 **.**

 **Mysterious light,**

 **I'm still discovering**

 **.**

 **How can I get over you**

 **Why do we have to be apart**

 **.**

 **And I'm wondering**

 **if you know why know why**

 **.**

 **And I'm wondering**

 **if you know why know why.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Walking down the path from Shinou's Castle is one of the most wonderful thing one can do.

Beautiful trees surround the Castle and wild flowers are abundant… one may feel that he or she enters an ethereal world. A world of freshness, insects of all kinds whisper to each other, twilight dew touches each leaves… leaving a tear on each of them.

He grins to himself, he had been walking this path for Shinou knows how long - but every time were in a hurry, in war, in crisis… that he had no time to appreciate the beauty of his surroundings.

Astounding.

Yes, it truly is breathtaking… flowers of wild colors and breeds form the bushes, trees in their wild colors, the humming of the seasonal cicadas can be heard.

In Shin Makoku a cicada was a new species. Murata Ken – the Soukoku no Daikenja brings one summer a cicada – an insect from Earth. He told them he wants to breed them here in Shin Makoku. In Japan, the cicada is associated with the summer season. The songs of the cicada are often used in Japanese film and television to indicate the scene is taking place in the summer – or so the Geika told them. He doesn't know what it means but what attracts his attention is what it symbolizes.

Since the cicada emerges from the ground to sing every summer, in Japan it is seen as a symbol of _Reincarnation_. Of special importance is the fact that the cicada moults, leaving behind an empty shell. But furthermore, since the cicada only lives for the short period of time long enough to attract a mate with its song and complete the process of fertilization, they are seen as a symbol of evanescence.

He had to hand it to the Geika – he knows what his doing. Truly cicada's became the craze of the Shin Makoku people and children loves to play with them and it is like a constant reminder of the coming and ending of the season.

He can smell it – for it feels cold and a ray of white sunlight travels through the atmosphere – some of the colors are scattered out of the beam changing the final color of the beam… Blue… Green.. orange… the feel that the Mother Night is approaching.

He stops for a moment and let out a tired sigh.

'I really am stupid…' he can't help but laugh wryly. A laughter that void of happiness but full of sarcasm, agony and sneer.

He made a fool of himself.

What the hell was he thinking giving the wimp that kind of confession?

Have he lost his mind?

I mean c'mon! Who was he fooling? No matter what, no matter where, and no matter the circumstances there's just no way the royal Wimp would change his mind.

Just no way.

Maybe he can say 'thanks for your effort' to himself - because he tried - he did try! And it just hurts… sure he is Wolfram von Bielefeld - the so called Wagamama Puu a.k.a. Little Lord Brat a.k.a. Selfish Loafer a.k.a. the annoying fiancé…

But it still hurts… he touches his heart. It hurts. The pain inside made him stop – he closes his eyes to stop the pain. The pain that no one knew existed within him.

The pain that everyone ridicule… the feelings inside of him that they all think of light and not to be taken seriously…

The pain that almost killed him.

He was a fool - a stupid fool to even listen to that hungry heart of his – to let himself be lost for a moment – to try to reason… to try to say what he feels… He thought that for a moment he can see something, one emotion on those obsidian eyes…

Any feeling… any at all… except for that distant… please-let-me-go look.

What a fool he made himself.

He was still holding on that situation – on that so called accidental engagement… accidental slap on the face.

Yes… he is still the fiancé but not for long.

He closes his eyes and stares once again to the sky - it looks peaceful but the colors glares at him - as if in turbulent mood… just like him.

.

.

.

'Yuuri… please… please wait for me.' was his foolish plea to the Maou. He was looking at those beautiful black eyes with so much longing and pleading… he never pleads… but this is his last chance.

Come what may – he need to say those words to Yuuri. He needs to say the words inside his heart.

'I don't know Wolf… please do understand. I need to do this. I need to find myself and be the Maou-King - Shin Makoku needs.'

He closes his eyes remembering the determination on Yuuri's eyes, and it hurt it.

Cuts like a knife.

.

.

.

As if Yuuri was saying a different meaning to him… to let go…

And without a single glance at him… he left.

Shibuya Yuuri – his fiancé left.

.

.

.

Left and didn't even think for a moment that him pleading and confessing wasn't a great deal.

It took a lot of strength for him to confess. But no matter how hard he tried and reason and tell Yuuri his feelings, Yuuri the Maou left him with nothing.

'Yuuri…'

'Wolf, please don't try to stop me. I have plans. Great plans for Shin Makoku and its future.'

It cuts deep.

Straight in his already wounded, scarred heart. How many more wounds can one take? How many more slashes of raw cuts can he handle in the future?

The future.

Shin Makoku's future… not our future.

Our future.

But his future.

Yes, for the future of Shin Makoku, his fiancé left for the other world and decided to stay there for five years.

Five years.

.

.

.

Ten years in Shin Makoku…

.

.

.

Yuuri told him and the others his reason.

.

.

.

He told it one evening. That evening when he wants to close that gap between them.

Yuuri announced it to them on dinner.

In order for him to rule Shin Makoku without regrets from where he came from he decided to finish his studies on Earth. He needs to take an exam from a university. He wants to study Economics Growth and Development, Conrart says it's Social Sciences.

'Let me do this on my own. I have the heart and strength here, but because you are always with me in every way. Allow me to study and learn more.'

In the young Maou's heart he wants to improve Shin Makoku without destroying the natural resources and without introducing weapons or things that destroys Earth. The Maou doesn't want Shin Makoku to repeat Earth's mistake.

And in order for him to do that, he must first understand how a country works and function - he doesn't want Shin Makoku to be like Earth.

Earth was once the most beautiful, resourceful planet. It was paradise… but with man's greed and selfishness he destroyed it. Its scary and with all the Mazoku and their Maryoku's and human spell caster it isn't impossible - so the young Maou decided to learn the proper way to govern and study Industrial relations and all those stuff.

'Listen to me, I have watched many movies and history is part of my favorite subject and to tell you the truth Earth is a scary place. I don't want to lose the natural resources and the peace and elements of Shin Makoku, for me this is paradise. Mazoku can use spell and the elements. I even admired all of you who can naturally summon their elements without being angered or being controlled by your emotion. You can use it at will. Imagine – a bunch of kids with earth-shattering Maryoku and once angered can ruin everything. That is what Earth is – the people there. Introduce them to a new power and they will grab it. Men have infinite greed inside of them.'

Yuuri doesn't want Gunter, Gwendal and Conrart to babysit him forever in Shin Makoku. The Maou doesn't want to lose a country just because he wasn't knowledgeable.

Yuuri explains it to them with so much passion and conviction and Murata agrees.

He saw Yuuri looks at Murata Ken.

'Shibuya is right. I have admired Shin Makoku before and I admired them and respect Mazoku's today. You have elements at your bidding yet you don't use it to conquer and destroy others. Human isnt like that – or should I say, Earthlings aren't like Mazoku's. They cant control their power – once given to them – We're humans. When we really want something, we lie.'

'Why?' Gunter asked with that beautiful frown of his.

'Because - that's how you become president.' Murata grinned.

'Eh?'

'Well, what I meant is that humans will do anything to get what they want and they have no qualms of destroying anything. And I'm backing up on Shibuya's plan of studying on Earth, he will learn more and its like a cautious step towards the safety of Shin Makoku. As the Daikenja, I wouldn't let anything happen on this world. We Mazoku's live on our elements and its environment. Shibuya's plan is not just a whim. Almost the only persons who may be said to comprehend even approximately the significance, principles, and purposes of Socialism are the chief leaders of the extreme wings of the Socialistic forces, and perhaps a few of the money kings themselves.'

He then saw Gwendal smirk and Conrart shook his head.

Once Murata Ken speaks, the whole castle listens.

Maybe because Murata Ken – the so-called Soukoku no Daikenja – now a days speak with more conviction and more and more like the Great Sage he was, though yeah, he still wears that cocky grin of his and that teasing tone every time he greets him.

Its freaky annoying.

He sighs and put his palm on his face. He still cant believe it – that annoying pervert can speak with resolve and with perfectly strong points in his reasoning.

He shows more the Soukoku no Daikenja 'wisdom'.

The Daikenja too felt that Yuuri being a young Maou needs to understand the world more. Yuuri was born on Earth - and his studies only include minimal information on human nature. If he enters college and know a lot more he will broaden his mind.

He laughs sarcastically – yeah broaden his mind but still close minded on the relationship with men. Ahou! Stupid freaking brain-dead on pigheadedness!

The Daikenja told them, that Yuuri cant all solved problems with just his smile and naiveté. Though that makes him special… he doesn't want to have casualties.

Well, Geika was right on that matter once again.

Yuuri's naïveté causes a lot of distress and misunderstanding and yes - there were casualties that can be prevented if Yuuri was prepared and knows how to play the game. He cant stay young and a kid forever.

When Gunter intervened and told Yuuri that he can learn all that here in Shin Makoku - it was again the Daikenja who explains to them that Yuuri need to do this for himself - he is in between worlds and needs to accept that when he ruled Shin Makoku - he cant be on Earth anymore. Well he can still visit but his heart and place are in Shin Makoku.

.

.

.

'Heart and place my ass!'

Wolfram kicks the entrance door.

'Kaka!' Dakoskos was startled and stares at him. He glares at the soldier and walks with a vengeance. He saw the soldier gulp and stares at the other direction.

Well whoever saw him will definitely know his pissed.

ROYALLY PISSED.

He felt his palm itching – itching to light a fire and throw it on that Double Black with that stupid goofy smile!

'Oh! Wolfram! You're back. What took you so long? All of us have returned hours ago?' Gunter asked him and he noticed that there's sadness and a little pity on those lavender eyes.

Very rare to see especially if those lavender eyes in his direction.

He doesn't like to see that though. He doesn't want pity. Heck! His WOLFRAM VON BIELEFELD for crying out loud! Pity him and he'll burn you!

He shrugged and didn't answer and continue walking, he knows what they have been all thinking.

Yuuri left for the benefit of Shin Makoku and left him… without truly knowing the truth or doesn't he?

That Wimp!

Yuuri will be gone for five years. And that equivalents to ten years in Shin Makoku - and the breaking of their engagement. The Wimp didn't even bother to ask if him staying in other world would be a technical default of their engagement.

Of course it would be a default! In five years - in Shin Makoku he and Yuuri won't be engaged anymore - neglect of duty or in layman's term: **abandoned.**

He was abandoned! Dammit!

Everyone knows this and he knows some are curious why he didn't even bother to explain it to their Heika.

Really? Didn't bother? Shinou's sake!

He grits his teeth in frustration.

He was like a fool for more than years parading himself as the fiancé of the Maou and not once Yuuri even bother to ask what is the rules of a Mazoku engagement.

He sighs and stops walking.

He looks at Shinou's portrait.

The beautiful face of a man – with its sun kissed hair and sapphire blue eyes. Eyes that holds wisdom, power and strength.

'You are one clever son of a bitch you know that.'

He walks past the other portrait of the old Daikenja.

Yuuri never bother means he wasn't interested at all.

Yes. Not one iota!

But then again can he blame Yuuri who was born from other world? He has been saying 'HOMO HOMO HOMO' but those words for him are offensive. Because in Shin Makoku there is no word HOMOSEXUAL. There is female and male.

If a woman marries a man its a blessing and fruition of production.

If a woman marries a woman it brings joy and felicity.

If a male marries a male it signifies love and partnership.

There is no word homosexual.

Argh! It makes him so mad! How come Yuuri can be so damn thickheaded!

He was so mad that he didn't notice the anger in his stride and bump into someone.

'Whoa! Slow down sweetheart - you'll break my heart… literally.'

ARGH! Another thickheaded - no make that pervert thickheaded Sage from all ages!

'Hump! I have no time for your silly games Geika.'

The Double Black Sage feints a hurt in his face and holds his chest dramatically.

'I'm hurt. Me? Play games with you? Why should I even do that Von Bielefeld-Kyo?'

Wolframs rolled his eyes and continue walking - it would be a waste of time and effort to ever talk seriously to the Double Black of Corruption.

He doesn't know when did it started, the Geika being a **'Hentai Soukoku no Daikenja'**. Whenever he greets him - there will always be that teasing tone that gets him annoyed so much.

Just a simple 'Good morning dear Von Bielefeld-Kyo.' 'How are you my dear Von Bielefeld-Kyo.'

Maybe it's also his fault, being pissed for no reason at all. It's just that Murata Ken gets on his nerves!

The Geika can laugh and tease so casually with him, unlike Yuuri who he thinks was cautious with him, its like Yuuri doesn't want to be that too close with him for fearing he might take it the wrong way. The last time they have a physical contact was that 'hug' or if one can call it a hug, when he went to look for Conrart and was gone for sometime. The issue with Saralegui's trusted bodyguard.

The Daikenja flirts and knows how to play his card well. And yes, he had to admit that the Geika isn't like Yuuri in the aspect that he doesn't prejudice and doesn't shouts 'HOMO'.

Sometimes he finds himself talking more with the Daikenja instead of Yuuri.

If truth be told, one can say that he spends more time with the Daikenja than his Maou-fiancé.

Because the perverted Daikenja is more open to talk to him, or maybe because the Daikenja is calculating and more mature. He and the Daikenja were more mature than Yuuri – well not just in terms of age but in views of life. He was after all the Captain of his army.

Yuuri becomes indifferent with him with the passing of days. He doesn't want to blame Yuuri… it was his fault too. He lost patience and blurted out things - things he never regret saying but create a bundle of wall between the two of them.

His outburst results with him going back to his old room, and Greta having sad eyes.

Poor beloved Greta.

'Papa Wolf…'

Greta knows what he feels. Greta, his little adopted daughter had been there for him and knows his feelings… as Greta grows old, he felt so drench.

Little Greta who only wish for both his father's happiness.

Years and years and Yuuri still wouldn't acknowledge him.

And Greta knowing the pain of that one-sided love. He thought that he can handle it. He thought he can endure it.

Pathetic. Your own daughter taking a pity on you.

The pain.

Actually, he is not one to complain about those pain. He was used to it. He was used to heartaches and heartbreaks - he learn it from his father, mother and brothers… but as one grows old… the pain can cut more deep inside a person's heart.

It's like a wine. Wine grows sweeter with the passing of years. It becomes scrumptious and many awaits for the opening. And him… that pain inside of him as the passing of years becomes suffering. Some feeling that accompanies misery.

He thought he was immune, that he wouldn't cry nor would feel this twinge. But he was naïve and underestimate the amount of feelings he had for Yuuri.

From the moment Yuuri turn his back on him, he felt that throbbing grief.

So excruciating…

It was a pain that he had never felt before…

His heart has thorns here and there.

He was to keep everything inside and wait for Yuuri to decide, but he just have to drink that night and went berserk with Yuuri's decision on going back to Earth.

He could have avoided it… but…

.

.

.

'What's the hurry Von Bielefeld-Kyo?'

He jerk around and forget that Murata Ken is still walking beside him. The past can truly muddle your mind.

'Just leave me alone.'

'And if I don't?'

He sighs and look on those oh so beautiful familiar black eyes. 'Look Geika, maybe I don't want to talk right now,' he hurried his steps. He knows that being the pestering Geika he wouldn't leave him alone, especially now that Yuuri is gone with Conrart.

He heard that 'what-a-stubborn-child' sigh and he grits his teeth more.

'Von Bielefeld-Kyo. You know Shibuya. He would never hurt you.'

'Yeah right.'

'Are you by any chance jealous that he choose Weller-Kyo to accompany him instead of you? His fiancé?' there's a test in the Geika's voice.

He stops for a moment.

Is that the other reason for his temper?

He looks straight in the Daikenja's eyes.

'Truthfully Geika. No. Even I will elect Conrart to guard him. Conrart has the experience and will never let Yuuri harm even himself…'

'So its just that he doesn't include you?'

'That's not it Geika and I would very much appreciate it if you drop the subject.'

'Von Bielefeld-Kyo.'

He looks at the Daikenja with a glare and storms off.

.

.

.

Murata Ken sighs.

'Wagamama Puu. Tsundere through and through.

Wolfram von Bielefeld-Kyo. He sighs and looks at the disappearing slender back of the blonde Prince. Wolfram is a bundle of mystery. One moment the most scary and demanding fiancé, the next – the most loyal and generous friend… and the most brave and has a lion of a heart soldier.

Wolfram is a tsundere, initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time… showing them to a very few people… and it hurts but he doesn't have yet the opportunity to have that sweet moments with the delectable Prince.

He shook his head. If and if only if Wolfram changed – Shibuya might have a heart attack. If Wolfram becomes a yandere… a person who is initially very loving and gentle to someone before their devotion becomes destructive in nature, often through violence – Shibuya better hide his ass!

He looks at the walking Prince and when Wolfram was out from his sight he touches his heart.

Its beating wildly.

Frantically.

Wolfram von Bielefeld-Kyo always did that to him.

Oh his poor heart! With that beating and all thumping he might just fall and drop dead.

Emerald green eyes.

He had seen those eyes before. But unlike the eyes of Rufus that holds so much wonder, respect and love for him – Wolfram's eyes doesn't even spare him a glance. He truly wants to kick Shinou for being a damn wonderful meddler.

He smiles pathetically. The only person he can blame is himself.

The past have a way of kicking his ass.

Rufus loves him with so much passion and yes, so does he. But the war was upon them and love wasn't an option those days. He rejected Rufus with a vengeance and told her that all his time and love was with Shinou-Heika.

But of course, he doesn't want Rufus to hope. He had given his word that he will protect the perfect soul and the pact with Shinou must be fulfilled – it was not flawless and he needs to be there in all centuries and in all time.

And now, he only has one life – one lifetime to spend it – either in regret or in happiness.

And truthfully – he wants to be happy.

Selfish or not – he wants to be happy.

In the beginning of time – the heart of the Bielefeld was his.

Yes.

He was the other side of the piece.

He had spent so much of his lifetime wasting his time – he was an adult film actress named Christine who lived in Hong Kong. The life before that he was a French doctor named Henry Régent, he was also a Spanish bread maker, a Venetian bakery worker, an ancient Egyptian mummy maker, and a knight in the crusades.

And all have a miserable life story to tell – and he wants happiness.

He made a bet with Shinou.

And he would not waste this opportunity to have that love meant for him. Yes, bloody everlasting hell – it was meant for him and he will be damn to let it go and waste it away.

Shinou made that engagement to secure the line and the keys – and both of them wasn't aware of the outcome if one with a fire in his heart becomes the fiancé – truly falls in love.

He had been patient.

He had been giving and reasonable.

He had been the best friend and the advisor.

He had been reasoning to Shibuya since day one.

But he had enough.

If Shibuya doesn't want to have the happiest life in the world – then he would grab it for himself. Because from the start – 4000 years ago – it was his.

He was the real fated person of a Bielefeld.

And Wolfram was his.

Promise to him by destiny.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Shibuya Yuuri gives a laugh at Ayami's joke.

'Right Yuu-chan! It was so funny! That dress doesn't fit her at all but no – she just have to insist to wear that! She looks like a total idiot.'

They were eating and he was bored to death. Yup, bored to the point that Ayami couldn't even take a hint that his laughter is not a joy happy laugh – but a sarcastic one.

He cant believe that all girls he dated will always – always laugh at the expense of others. These women are mean. All of them are craving the latest fashion trends, wants to have the hottest guy and all those stuff. Their faces always stuck on the phone – taking photos, bragging about it in social media. Showing off their latest 'conquest', not even bothering about others.

And yeah – he knows why they are dating him – arrogant aside he is not Shibuya Yuuri with that baby face and lanky build anymore. Thanks to Conrad's everyday sword-training, jogging and yes being the Captain of the baseball also helps. He now has the body build of a man just like Conrad. And he can even wipe those bullies with just a simple stare from his so eyes.

Girls calls him Maou. Not because he was transforming as the Maou but more and more he was becoming manlier, taller and they say that his eyes have a slit once pissed. Well those are truly the characteristic of the Maou, but they were calling him that because he has that incredible aura.

Conrad states that he and the Maou from the start are one person, as he grows old and matures, the Maou inside of him welcomes the change. Conrad also says that Julia's soul already give way to the Maou, because he Shibuya Yuuri is maturing and doesn't need any more guidance. He is also sporting his hair long. He likes it long.

He sips his already cold coffee while Ayami keeps on talking and he gives his warm smile – looks like listening but truthfully his mind is elsewhere.

In that far away land… with those angry looking birds who keeps on shouting 'bad omen!'. A land where early in the morning you can hear a blast of bricks and a grunt from Gwendal. A corridor where you can hear 'Heika! Heika! Oh Heika!' from a mild, whimsical person and poetic in his thoughts and the number 2 test subject of Anissina. Gunter with his stereotypical feminine personality. A splendid smile from his sweet loving daughter 'Yuuri! Daddy Yuuri!' Greta with her smile like the fresh breathe of morning…

'CHEATER!'

He was startled!

He looks around and for a moment he was about to say 'WOLFRAM!' but what he saw was just two high school boys playing DSi – maybe both are dueling through wifi. And with the looks of it one is cheating.

He smiles tenderly.

How many years have he not heard that word?

Three? Four? Four and half years to be exact.

'Nee Yuu-chan, chotto matte. I need to talk to Nene on the phone.'

'Sure. Take your time.'

He just smiles and knows that talk will take hours.

He drinks his coffee and look outside.

It's a beautiful sunset – glaring yellow, orange, red in the sky, just like his Angel's hair and temper.

Wolfram.

The demon whose been attacking his sleep nowadays. Or to be more precise since the day he left Shin Makoku.

Had he been a fool? Had he been stubborn?

Yes.

Maybe no one knows but he was for always have been awed by that demon's look. He was a Bishōnen in every way. Beautiful boy… no to be more exact an angel… except when he opens his mouth.

Wolfram was more mature than him, he was like his voice of reason and encouragement.

They were the best of friend…

Those days – wherever Yuuri is – one knows that Wolfram – the Blonde Demon Prince is not far behind. Wolfram was always there.

He softly close his eyes and remember that day his heart made a somersault – but wouldn't even bother to acknowledge it.

.

.

.

He was about to fall to the mountain side…

 _'Finally, I caught you!'_

He looked up and an angel caught his hand… a beautiful angel with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his whole life.

'Wolfram, what are you doing here?'

 _'Well Yuri, since you're such a little flirt, I put a transmitter on you so I could track you down the world_ over. Come on, I'm lifting you up.'

'One false move and you'll fall too.'

And that time – he thought an angel fall down the sky when Wolfram smiles. _'In that case, we'll just fall together.'_

How many times had he blushed, secretly rolled his eyes with Wolfram's words.

 _'How do you expect me to focus on battle if I'm embarrassed to death?'_

 _'How could you do it? Dance with a woman behind my back'_

 _'Now listen, you think you're cute and maybe you're actually are, but being cute doesn't make it okay for you to be unfaithful.'_

 _'Hey! And stay away from young ladies and handsome men! You dog.'_

He laughed softly. Wolfram can do that to him.

He just needs to remember his little Angel's words and everything will be sunshine and daisies to him.

What was his third impression on Wolfram? Hmmm… A mama's boy? Those conversation was the weirdest of them all.

'You haven't change. You're the splitting image of me. All the men here must be lusting after you.' And he saw the sexy queen hugs the bishōnen onto her rich bosom.

'I'm not really into having men lust after me.' And that said bishōnen had the grace to blush.

'You mean boys these days aren't into that?'

'Well, I'm not.'

And when he said those words 'You know I think I'm feeling my inferiority complex growing by the minute.' All he could ever think of is Wolfram so damn beautiful.

Everything started so beautiful and every day even their life is in constant danger, challenges, every day is an adventure.

He had that great adventure with Wolfram. Sure Conrad was there and so was his best friend Murata – but its different when Wolfram is with him. With Wolf, he can be himself… he can laugh silly, and he had to admit – he felt his ego rise up whenever they're on Earth and Wolf will have that big gorgeous eyes in innocent sparkle. Wolf will hold onto him to ask. He felt like his the boss.

But what went wrong?

.

.

.

HIM.

Him what went wrong.

He became conscious of every little thing that is happening to Wolfram.

He noticed every little thing that is happening to Wolfram…

Like when Wolfram trembles, how the sweat falls continuously on his pale face – he was worried whenever Wolfram is pale. He feels that Wolfram needs a lot of energy and food – forgetting that Wolf was a soldier.

He was worried that Wolf might be neglecting again to eat the right food – that demon prince has a sweet tooth. Or that he forgot to eat just to prove himself a better soldier.

What change him?

.

.

.

Maybe that one lazy afternoon, when he was asking Yozak what was like before, that war so many years ago that earn Conrad's scar. Wolfram was there arguing with Yozak and him – but shuts up when Yozak speaks.

It was a sad story… Yozak was telling it with his usual casualness. Wolfram suddenly slouches and falls asleep – Yozak chuckles – saying he must be a boring story-teller – he too laughs softly – and with gentle hands adjusted Wolfram to his shoulder so he can sleep more comfortably.

He was unconsciously patting the Demon Prince's hair and grinning like silly.

Yozak grins and told him about him and Wolf – the change between them. That him Yuuri has that glow and sweetness whenever he was with Wolfram and also Wolfram in return. Yozak knows Wolf as the brat who doesn't like him and the Captain but there was a change in him since he came to Shin Makoku.

Yozak said goodbye and told him he doesn't want to disturb.

He closes his eyes.

That day he grew frighten.

He suddenly stands and leaves Wolfram.

What was happening to him?

Yes he was scared – he doesn't know that he and Wolfram were becoming so close that yeah – he even dreams of the Demon.

In a very uncompromising position. Wet dreams in laymen's term.

He cant believe he is dreaming of being aggressive and topping Wolfram… and those dreams are so damn erotic that he had to run towards the bath to calm himself – one of the reasons he doesn't like Wolf in his bed, it adds the delirious state his in.

He grew scared and distanced himself.

'Shibuya, you are hurting Von Bielefeld-Kyo with your sudden attitude.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Are you going to play dumb?'

'Its none of your business Murata.'

He shrugged off the advice of his best friend.

.

.

.

He was the one who change.

When Wolfram confessed to him – he become scared.

He cannot handle it that time.

He was… he was still naïve and was afraid of the things ahead.

.

.

.

Yes, he was attracted to Wolfram but when Wolfram confessed to him he become afraid that what he was feeling to his Demon Prince was just lust.

He doesn't want to take advantage of Wolfram.

When Wolfram confessed, he wanted to carry his Demon Prince and throw him to his bed and ravished him.

He become scared.

The feelings of desire in carnal wanton way he had for Wolfram is nothing against the pure confession of Wolfram.

.

.

.

He rejected Wolfram.

He needs to know more.

He needs to see if what he was feeling was correct.

.

.

.

If the feeling was love and not lust.

.

.

.

On earth, he buried himself in his study, sports and yes women.

.

.

.

He wanted to prove something.

.

.

.

He slowly stand up and when he saw Ayami still talking on the phone, he went outside the balcony of the restaurant and on the railing.

.

.

.

He then remembered the last time they have talked:

.

.

.

'Oi! You wimp! The hell is that announcement all about? Have you been thinking this clearly? Without you here – Dai Shimaron might try another plot? Are you even thinking here?'

'Wolf, my decision is final. I know what you mean, but we have a treaty and its not like I'm going to another planet, I can always be here.'

'But… Yuuri… think… G-Greta would be lonely.'

He slowly approaches Wolfram and smiles. 'That's why you're here Wolf. You're also her father right? Greta has you and she will never be lonely. You are a wonderful person.' He smiles tenderly at Wolfram.

'Y-Yuuri… h-how about me?'

'Eh?'

'I-I mean… Yuuri… when are you going?'

'Oh. Tomorrow morning.'

'WHAT?'

'I have to study for the entrance exam and mind you Wolf, exam to get to a university beats Gunter's exams. It's a helluva lot more hard.'

'Tomorrow… So suddenly?'

'Yeah. And look Wolf, you're here. You being here means no one can step on Shin Makoku. You are like the 28th Maou.'

'I don't like that joke Yuuri.'

'I am not joking. The Ten Nobles have voted you and it means you are more than capable. Its also a training to you Wolf, both of us learning different things and finding new ways to grow.'

'But… you are so far away Yuuri…'

'Eh. What's wrong with it?'

'I'm going to miss you.'

His heart beat.

He saw the sadness in those verdure green grass eyes.

'Uhm… well… I'm going to miss you too…'

.

.

.

He was the most stupid person to just say those words not knowing the hurt and pain he had caused his fiancé.

And in Shinou's temple he just found out the truth.

'Yuuri, please… please wait for me. I love you, I guess you know that-'

'Wolf. Wait. What's going on. What's with this-'

'Listen! I don't have the courage to repeat this once again so you better listen. I love you. I love you-'

'But I do love you too, you're my best friend and-'

'Yuuri! Listen to me! I love you as a man!'

And he saw when Wolfram was about to throw himself at him when he pushed Wolfram hard… he didn't mean to… but it was hard…and he saw the pain there.

He pushes Wolfram away from him.

.

.

.

'Wolf… gome! Ano…'

Wolfram looks at him. The hurt vanished and was replaced by coldness.

'Its fine… Heika.'

.

.

.

Heika.

Yuuri Heika.

That day, because of his embarrassment – he left without looking at Wolfram… he was afraid to see that hurt and coldness in those beautiful grass eyes.

.

.

.

 _'Don't call me Heika.'_

When Conrad calls him Heika – he was annoyed because he was his godfather.

But when Wolfram calls him Heika… it hurts.

So painful inside.

Its like – a thousand needles piercing him.

.

.

.

'Nee! Yuu-chan! Gome! Why are you here outside?'

Yuuri smiles and looks at Ayami. Slender, cute, black hair, black eyes, sweet… but… she's not Wolfram.

'Ayami-chan let's break up.'

'Eh?'

'Thank you for everything.'

'Eh… cho-chotto matte!'

'Bye Ayami-chan.'

'Oi! YUU-CHAN!'

His running. Running against the wind.

.

.

.

.

He smiles.

He smiles widely.

He laughs while running.

Wolfram.

He wanted to see Wolfram.

.

.

.

'CONRAD! LET'S GO HOME!'

'Eh. Yuuri?'

'Let's go home. I want to go home. Damn it all – I want to go home.'

He saw Conrad smile slowly… getting his point.

'As you wish Yuuri.'

'Conrad, ano… forgive. I've been slow and well, yeah a wimp – Wolf is right you know. He was so right - I am a wimp! Hahaha! I just figured it out!'

'You're not a wimp Yuuri, well, you're just slow.'

'But I'm scared of Gwendal!'

'There is really nothing to be afraid of Heika. Gwendal won't eat you.'

'He better not…. But seriously Conrad, I'm sorry for hurting Wolf. He deserves more and I will do that. I think I know what I want all along but just been so stubborn and stupid. I want Wolfram. And I need your blessing. I want to make Wolfram mine…. Forever.'

'Why the sudden change?'

'Nope. I didn't change. I just couldn't admit it before… but all the girls I've been with… I cant help but see Wolfram. All I can think was him. I might be crazy for not realizing it sooner – blaming hormones and all, but really – Wolf - he was what I wanted all along. I was in love with him all along but was afraid of everything at the same time.'

'Then if you feel it right. Let's go home. I don't need to hear this – but my baby brother.'

'THANKS CONRAD!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **When I look at you, tears keep falling**

 **I don't know why**

 **.**

 **Did you go round and round**

 **To come to me?**

 **I can't avoid this love**

 **.**

 **I love you.**

 **I call it fate**

 **.**

 **And I miss you.**

 **You are my destiny**

 **.**

 **Why are you looking at me**

 **With those sad eyes?**

 **Don't cry**

 **.**

 **Did you recognize me right away?**

 **Why did you come to me now?**

 **.**

 **I love you.**

 **I felt that it was fate**

 **.**

 **And I miss you.**

 **You are my destiny**

 **.**

 **Even if I'm born again**

 **Wherever you are hiding**

 **.**

 **I will find you**

 **Let's never be apart now**

 **.**

 **Don't leave me.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

'Wolfram! Gunter! Gwendal! Where is Wolfram?'

The sudden alert of Ulrike that Yuuri and Conrart are arriving made Gunter and Gwendal immediately went to Blood Pledge Fountain.

'EHHHHHHHHHHHHH – HEIKA? What – what are you doing here?' Gunter cant still believe that their Maou is really here.

Conrart chuckles, 'Gunter, where is Wolfram, just answer Heika before he lose his nerves.'

'Eh? Oh – wha – okay in the Shinou's temp- ehhhh wait Heika!' Before Gunter can finish his sentence, Yuuri storms out to get his horse at the stable.

Conrad chuckles.

Gwendal frowns his head and asked his brother, 'What re you doing here 6 months earlier than the time of his arrival?'

'Wow – not even hello brother?'

'Cut the dramatics. Just answer me.'

'Let's just say – our young King finally finds himself.'

'Hmp. Too late.' Gwendal said and shook his head.

'What? What are you talking about?'

'Oh poor Heika!' Gunter cries and Conrad looks around him.

.

.

.

Something is wrong…

No… make that something changed.

'Hello Unca Con.' Greta greeted him and what a surprised – she's a lot older and Anissina coming in with her… but instead of the smile he thought would welcome them – there is sadness and… is that lost in their eyes.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

'WOLFRAM!'

'YUURI?'

'Wolfram! Hahahaha!'

Yuuri jumps off Ao and runs and hugs Wolfram with all his might. He holds Wolf and like in the movies of long lost lover – he lifts Wolfram and laughs.

'I miss you Wolf!'

'Oi! Oi! Put me down!'

Yuuri laughs and put Wolfram down.

'By the Gods! You are so beautiful.' Yuuri said while holding the face of Wolfram,

Yuuri cant believe what an idiot he'd been. Just looking right now at Wolfram.

So damn beautiful.

He misses Wolfram. Missing him so much.

Wolfram still have that innocent lips and so damn gorgeous eyes.

Blonde and green eyes. The most lethal combination for him.

'What are you dong here?'

'I love you.'

'Huh?'

'I am so in love with you.'

'Yuu-'

'Look! Wait – I know I've been a fool and all. So listen – don't interrupt me or throw fireballs at me – just listen. I love you. I love you since time immemorial – I mean, I love you all long but I was a wimp! Yes a wimp whose afraid of admitting my feelings for you isn't just friendship. I know you can never forgive me for all those stupid, sheesh even the harsh things I did before – but please give me a chance. I truly will do everything for you. I love you for no reason at all. I cant explain everything and right now its all in jumble but what I'm trying to say… give me a chance… I love you. I want to marry you. I want us and Greta to be a real family. I don't know my life without you by my side. I love you and I will repeat that again and again until the day I die.'

.

.

.

Wolfram looks at him – he was not sure actually of what Wolfram's eyes say because his eyes are already watering with tears by his confession.

He was a fool.

His love was here all along.

The tears just flow with the love he have for Wolfram.

Wolfram untangles himself to the tight embrace of Yuuri, that the latter frown. Wolfram steps back and looks at Yuuri.

'Are you finished?'

'Yes. Please… just please… give it a moment. Think…'

'Thank you Yuuri. Wow! That's just like a major confession.' Wolfram smiles and Yuuri was not sure, but Wolfram patted his shoulder, like removing a dust on his shirt.

Yuuri furrows his brow. This isnt like Wolfram. He should be blushing and well – if angry should be shouting and hitting him – but not this quiet demon.

'Thank you Yuuri. That's the most wonderful thing you've said. But – '

'Look! Wolf please. No buts – please please – I'm begging you, find in yourself to give me chance.'

He was about to hold him again when Wolfram steps back and hold out his hand.

'Stop.'

'I'm begging you Wolf'

He was crying.

He cant help but cry.

He doesn't want to listen to Wolfram's but.

'Yuuri… please don't cry.'

'Why? I'm begging you just give me a chance and right now – please no buts?'

'Yuuri… you will forget me.'

'What? No – I cant – Wolf-'

'You have to forget me.'

'Why?'

'Yuuri. I'm in love.'

'Oh Wolf!' he was about to cry with happiness.

'To Murata Ken. I'm in love with the Daikenja.'

'What?.'

.

.

.

Wolfram only looks at him.

'Stop it… stop this joke. Don't lie to me please. I know I've been a fool and all that kind of bastard. But I love you. Please, if this is your way of making me jealous then yes! Its effective! Don't say you love someone else!'

'Yuuri. I'm married… I'm married to the Daikenja, Murata Ken.'

Wolftam then shows him his left finger, with a wedding gold ring and a silver engagement ring. One Black and one green

Black Diamond. The signature stone of Murata Ken.

Emerald Green. The stone of Wolfram von Bielefeld.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Fallen Star**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In Between the Sun, the Moon and the Star**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heaven is in your eyes**

 **Heaven is in your sound**

 **To me, it's in all of the world that you see**

 **Heaven is in your kiss**

 **even though tears fall down**

 **The only one under this sky**

 **To make me smile**

 **.**

 **I'm dreaming all day**

 **I deeply closed my eyes**

 **And called out your name**

 **.**

 **Smiles keep spilling out**

 **How can this be?**

 **It's a day that everyone dreams of**

 **.**

 **Out of everything that breathes**

 **I wanna only remember you**

 **Only feel you, only care for you**

 **I wanna place you close to me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Shin Makoku, foot of the Mountain**

 **Near Shinou's Temple**

The summer is ending.

He can hear the chirping of the cicadas.

' _Meimuna opalifera'_

That is what Murata Ken, the _Soukoku no Daikenja_ a.k.a _the Double Black of Perverseness_ a.k.a _Double Black of Corruption_ and another a.k.a the _Ero-Soukoku no Daikenja_ told them. That when a cicada sings, it said to indicate the end of summer, and it is called so because of its particular call.

He carefully watches as one cicada drop to a tree branch near a river and made the sounds.

He walks near it and his face broke into a smile, it is soothing to the ear and something akin to a nostalgic sepia feeling… of those faraway memories…

Maybe because of that memories he smiles mischievously and like in the past when he was a kid and running away from Gunter's lesson, he take off his boots and his knee length socks, it's a good thing he's wearing his usual knee tartan shorts and not his Royal Blue Uniform or the maids would be pissed at him.

He sits at the grass and put his white feet on the water – playing with it.

He likes to play his feet at the water but he doesn't like traveling via water – there's a big difference.

As a child born with fire within him – he has a very strong Fire Element and thus, all those opposing fire he has a strong allergy or sickness. But there's only one thing that opposes fire… and that is water.

He smirks knowing that element and let's just say that not just the element but a certain wielder of that element too.

He let out a long fresh gleeful sigh and stretched on the grass.

He grins when something bump in his pocket, he put his hand inside and get one of those Earth thing that makes music.

It was a gift.

From Murata Ken.

When the Ero-Daikenja found out that he had stopped celebrating his birthday – after all when a Mazoku reaches fifty years he or she should stop celebrating their birthdays like kids – the Daikenja ambushes him on this same spot and handed him a black velvet box with a white ribbon.

'What is it?' he has asked curiously and he saw a small smile on those ever playful lips of the perverted Sage.

'Just open it.'

He shrugs his shoulders and opens the box and was confused even more.

'The hell am I going to use this silver thing?'

The Great Sage then chuckles at him and told him that it was an iPod.

'A pod what?'

'An iPod. It plays music you know. I hear you humming and sometimes you linger on the grand piano, but I have never seen you play before.'

He glares at the Daikenja but the redness on his face cannot be hidden.

The time he stopped celebrating his birthday was the same time he had stopped playing the piano. Because as a soldier it would feel ridiculous and inappropriate for him to hold something sweet and melody and full of dreams when his other hand holds a sword that kills people and their dreams.

'You use it like this.'

Geika then teaches him how to operate or 'used' the iPod. He was surprised when beautiful music came out from the piece of earplug. Much like Anissina's earplug, but this one has tails.

'Don't worry about the music. Anissina helped me with the earplugs, so you'll be able to understand any music in there.'

He was amazed at how powerful and wonderful the thing was.

They never had this kind of music in Shin Makoku. The have Grand Concerto and amazing sonnets and Soprano's but never with this kind of music.

A blend of piano, a guitar, a violin and so many more. And he was surprised that poems can be sing. Yes, they have sonnets or composition of poems to be sing but not anything like this kind of music. There are… love melodies, there are… gentleness and sweetness.

It was amazing and he was thankful that they have the sun as the power source of the iPod's battery. He truly doesn't understand what those means, but Geika told him to just let the sun be the solar panel when he's 'charging' the iPod.

He was relieved… he doesn't like any 'Anissina-Kind' of charging.

The thing was always with him and he leaves without it – especially on these days that he wanted to be alone and just enjoy life.

Yes, enjoy life.

Music came to his ears and he hums…

'Yuuri…'

 _How are you?_

 _Are you doing good there?_

 _Have you improving your grades?_

 _Have you been bothering Conrart and whining like a wimp?_

.

.

.

 _Yuuri… how are you?_

 _Do you miss… Greta?_

 _Have you missed Gwendal?_

 _How about Gunter?_

 _Gisela?_

 _Anissina?_

 _Hahaue?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Or… M-Murata, the Geika?_

.

.

.

He had been sending letters to Yuuri for quite some time now. And he had received a few. More like a telegram letters:

' _I'm fine Wolf. Hope you're doing great. See you.'_

' _Been doing great Wolf. Take care of Greta. See you.'_

' _Don't get over board. Heard from Conrad via Gwendal's letter you've went to a neighboring village to fight off bandits. Don't get cocky. Take care Wolf. Miss Greta so much. See you.'_

And the words would be so on and so on… with the letters ending with _'See you.'_

.

.

.

He bitterly smiles, after they have parted it is no wonder Yuuri wouldn't give a single iota about him. Yuuri had been gone for four years and half now, that is equal to two years and half on Earth and though it is peaceful and lonely, his heart has been improving…

Healing.

Maybe it is true that… time heals all wounds.

Another one of Geika's 'words of wisdom'.

He chuckles, when the Geika is being serious and stuff, he can sprout some sense and wonderful words. But those are 'rare' words especially when talking to him.

'Yuuri… I hope you are doing good and not being a wimp,' he smiles even though his heart felt a tiny twinge of pain.

Most of the times he had forgotten Yuuri.

Oh, he does still think of Yuuri, but he had put his heart and spirit into taking what is rightful for a Bielefeld Heir.

He inhales the sweet fragrance of the wind.

A Bielefeld Heir.

They have courage.

Bravery.

Boldness.

Nerve.

Spirit.

Valiant.

Maximum endurance of pain….

And Pride.

One must never forget that all Bielefeld blood has a strong pride in their system.

A strong heart.

He slowly stands and looks at the water, mirroring himself and grins at his reflection.

He likes what he sees so far.

Though still can be considered pale, he had tan a little. Though it still infuriates him that he gains only a little five centimeters. He had gain a little muscles and he doesn't look like a carbon copy of his Hahaue – thank Shinou for that. He doesn't like to forever look like a baby.

Thanks to his daily training with his army, he seldom got the time of the day to think of anything. They train early in the morning till sundown.

Morning exercise are for warm ups. Swords and speed. Gunter and Gwendal told him to learn the art of maneuvering his body as a weapon. His army are specialize Maryoku Users and have powerful Majutsu. Each one of them was trained to basic offense to defense, but Gunter insisted for them to learn the most uses of a sword in fighting. He didn't argued, Conrart was with Yuuri as his personal bodyguard and guardian on Earth, so it was Yozak and the Second-In-Command of the Weller Army, Deaniel de Barbarac who taught him the basic to the hardest mode of a sword fight.

And boy, the Weller Second in Command was no baby sitter.

He did train them all, work them all out. He can ninety percent say that he had never been dirtied, perspired, sweat, out of breath until that Sword Training. And he says that Conrart is the best swordsman in Shin Makoku, well his Second can make him run of his money.

Deaniel or Dean to the others are strong willed and a hard man. He truly values the way of the sword and will not give a damn even if you're a God's son. He doesn't care if your royalty or not – if the orders are said: Train him. He will truly drive you to the end until you grasped the meaning of Sword Fight.

Gwendal approved of the training, especially after the near-fatal blow he had in the neighboring village. They've used Houseki Stones to weaken them and it's a good thing that he and some of his men are getting used to Houseki Stone Powers that they were able to survive the ambush.

He now can pair with Gunter and duel with him. Though he still ends up as the loser – but he can duel the Yuki Gunter for about thirty minutes.

A good record for him.

The training pays off.

Well, he knows why Gwendal and Gunter approved of the daily training. Because Geika told them it is about time he depended more on his sword rather than his Maryoku.

The more he hardness his physical ability, the more his level will go up.

He grimaced, he doesn't understand that level thing up – and when Geika told them its like a RPG game, they all were more bothered. But then he explains it more thoroughly, that in order for his Maryoku to gain more Majutsu he needs to give his physical abilities more experiences.

He agrees with the Geika, after all he really wanted to best Conrart and Gunter in sword fighting though he knows in his mind and heart that it would take hundred of years before that happens.

After the sword training, he will take his men out the skirts of Shin Makoku to a wide grass fields to train their Maryoku.

Out there, he wouldn't worry about endangering any civilian, and for more precaution Gwendal let his Second-In-Command, Samuel Cherepanov train with them – or more likely look out for them. Samuel or Sam to others is a very powerful Earth Wielder. He can create a wide barrier and can control his Maryoku with calm and strict precision.

And Gwendal and the Geika, even Yozak laughs that Samuel is fit for the job. All Earth Wielders have patience beyond imaginable and what more to a Fire Wielder who temper strikes off the moment you earn their wrath.

He can now utilize a variety of summons on his Maryoku and so are the others, if before they can only throw fireball and fire arrows, each of them are able to create more Fire Beast.

His subordinates are excited when they have formed a pact with Fire Beast, though they are more proud and excited that he had created two more.

Though his favorite is the Beast Lion Flame Lexus, he had gone and created two more Beast Flames. A Burning Vermillion Bird he fondly names Setsu and a Raging Bloody Dragon he names Draco.

It was fun creating his Flame Beast and though it took much of his strength, he welcomes it. It drives some lingering memories out of his system. He enjoys the training more and more and has formed a camaraderie towards the two Armies as well.

He stretched once more and giggles like a child when he felt a fallen leaf fall to his nose.

This is one of their weeks off.

Gwendal almost drags him out of the training field when he and his men insisted that they want to train more and doesn't want to apply for a week vacation or a leave for them to rest.

Dean and Sam submitted a report that _'_ _ **the selfish hot tempered and stubborn fire wielders all need to get some rest!'**_ and those two douches even added: _ **'For the sake of the Kingdom give them a bloody week off!'**_

The Geika told him that one of the characteristics of a Flame Wielder is not just being stubborn, and pig headed but also **'a pain in the ass.'**

'Hump!' he let it out.

He wants to fry Murata Ken one of these days.

Because more and more, Gwendal and Gunter follows Murata Ken's decision and advices.

Must be because the Royal Household are awed when he told them that he doesn't need to study like Yuuri. When they were in high school, he places 2nd in the Entrance Exam to a prestigious School, Tokyo University in Japan, and even though he's in high school he's developing software and trading stocks. So when he did pass the College Exam, he has more time in his hands.

More like all the time in the world.

And when Yuuri announces that he would be attending University and adding more years to his college, Murata told them that he quits college. After all, he can always go back and still place a high score. He told them he would like to stay in Shin Makoku instead.

They – Gwendal, Gunter, Anissina and Lady Cheri was delighted about it. Even though the Maou is not here, having the Soukoku no Daikenja is a blessing for them.

Well for him it wasn't a blessing!

That Perverted Sage has more time in the world to pester him.

There would be a lot of awful times when the Sage will just come out of nowhere and pinch his nose much to his astonishment and when he gain his wits – he will see a running Sage laughing.

Well he would retaliate and run after the Jerk Sage and it infuriates him that the Sage would slid inside Gwendal's office! But of course he cant do anything about it!

Gwendal is still Gwendal.

And there were times when just out of nowhere while they are having either a breakfast or lunch that the Sage will pat his head when he was being stubborn about something.

Or that awful time when he was eyeing Greta's cookies and chocolate chips, the Sage just shove a chocolate on his mouth and that perverted man has the audacity to even say: _'Those are imported kisses! You cant eat Greta's – you might as well eat those.'_

He grits his teeth!

The Sage is treating him like a kid and harassing him!

If Yuuri treats him like a dejected scorn jealous wife, Murata Ken treats him like a child.

Its been going on and on and he gets used to it. Maybe because he was never treated like that – that he sometimes anticipate what the Sage would do.

.

.

.

 ** _Tears hide in my heart_**

 ** _Memories are getting erased_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Our unfinished fate_**

 ** _Is stopped here_**

 ** _Even if we live in longing tears_**

 ** _._**

 ** _It's like the scattering wind_**

 ** _So I try to find it_**

 ** _But it's like an undiscoverable path_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

The music stops his thoughts…

It was one of his favorite and not so favorite song… he doesn't know it, but the lyrics cuts something deep in his heart.

Something akin to bitter sweet pain… of that time long ago…

Of rejection…

Of loneliness…

.

 ** _I can't hold on_**

 ** _To the distancing fate_**

 ** _So my heart is letting you go_**

 ** _._**

 ** _When the sun sets_**

 ** _You will disappear_**

 ** _So I'm going to place you in my eyes_**

 ** _._**

 ** _When darkness comes_**

 ** _I have to forget you_**

 ** _I need you let you go like this_**

 ** _._**

He smiles bitterly… touches his heart.

Closes his eyes…

.

.

 **.**

 ** _It's like the scattering wind_**

 ** _So I try to find it_**

 ** _But it's like an undiscoverable path_**

 ** _._**

 ** _I can't hold on_**

 ** _To the distancing fate_**

 ** _So my heart is letting you go_**

 ** _._**

 ** _With your footsteps that leave me_**

 ** _The tears that I held in, spill out_**

 ** _._**

'The tears of yesterday are slowly fading away Yuuri… as long as you are happy. I have given you my heart, you rejected it. I wont cling to you anymore. Your memory and everything about you… Just like a passing of the season…'

 **.**

 ** _It's like the falling flower petals_**

 ** _I mourn for you_**

 ** _Because we need to end it like this_**

 ** _._**

 ** _When we meet again some day_**

 ** _Let's never say goodbye_**

 ** _._**

 ** _My love._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

'We need to end it. I need to end it.'

Yes it is bittersweet and lonely…

But he would get by.

He is strong.

He is a Bielefeld.

A soldier…

The 3rd son…

He was born to endure pain ~ both physically and emotionally.

And he wishes nothing but the best for Yuuri…

.

 _._

 _._

Yes… he can fully say now that the song was made for him.

It's as if the lyricist knows him and in their own little way is bearing his soul…

He smiles deeply at the water.

I cry… but you do not cry.

I hurt… but you do not.

I think of you… but you never think of me.

.

.

.

Those are one of the wake-up call that gave him more strength. Maybe all the Keeper of the Keys of the Boxes truly are meant to be alone. They were destined to be alone and endure everything in this life. They were after all a well battle plan of Shinou Heika.

His Aniue, Gwendal von Voltaire, the Heir of the Voltaire Royal Household. A full-blooded Mazoku, the Eye that keeps the kingdom together.

Conrart Weller, his koonichan. The Lion of Lütenberg, a Weller through and through. The best swordsman in the whole Shin Makoku kingdom, the Arms that protects them.

Wolfram von Bielefeld. The Wagamama Puu. The 3rd son. A Lion Heart, so they say. The heart connects the pieces.

And then there was Susannah Julia von Wincott. The Maou. Her soul was chosen as the next Maou – but the war made it impossible for her to gain the title… her soul then was transferred to a Half Mazoku and Half Human. A Japanese boy named Shibuya Yuuri – whose obsession to Baseball can be annoying. And within that soul – the Blood of the Last Box, _The Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea_. And thus Yuuri inherits that blood through the soul.

For them, even for the people of Shin Makoku, the Maou is indispensable. The three of them – especially him can always be replaced. It is not their soul to be reincarnated but the uses of their body parts as the Key.

.

.

.

Well, now that everything was settled, he is no longer a Key and is no longer needed.

He sometimes wonders why Shinou did it… but he got some answers in his own way of thinking. He was chosen as the fiancé – because it was not fate or anything. It was pre-destined that he needs to be near Yuuri at all times. In order to secure the 'Plan' of Shinou and the Daikenja.

If – he can so much surmise – he would have nothing to do with the Maou if he weren't the fiancé.

He would have been away or in scouting or much out of the Maou's way. After all, he doesn't like Halflings and the Maou was one… if he weren't there. It would be so impossible for anyone even Shinou to control him. After all, he wouldn't be involved and his sudden presence would alert Gwendal and Conrart. So he knows that he was necessary before to be beside Yuuri.

But now that everything is in working order… he is no longer needed.

The tie that binds them is no longer intact.

He looks up and laugh – he just remembered.

He was a free man now!

A little more of six months and it will be the five years total here in Shin Makoku. And it would mean the renouncement of their farce of an engagement.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **The Perpetual Moon**

" **You are mine from the beginning of time. Your thread has always been with mine."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

And not faraway from the Demon Prince is a man smiling at what he is seeing.

More like enjoying the laughter, the hundred faces the Demon Prince is making.

One moment full of mirth, the next a confuse face, a smile… a laughter… and something that fierce his heart… a sadness on the beautiful face of Wolfram von Bielefeld.

'Wolfram…'

He doesn't yet want his presence known, its one of the perks being a Daikenja – being able to shadow his presence. It gave him more time to assess people and the surroundings. It was always taken for granted that he was powerful in his own way. It was always the Maou that held that splendor and that glory.

Well, he is fine with that.

He doesn't like to be on the centre of attention.

He likes to see everything from the shadows.

Must be because in his own original past life as the Daikenja – he likes little things. He never likes to be the centre of attention – now that was Shinou. He likes to be seen, heard, to be known to all – a true leader – a King onto himself and to his people.

A meddler if he might add.

He smiles ironically.

In the past, he had loved once.

And only once.

His love for her was eternal.

He had kept that love away for the sake of a Kingdom and a friend that he treats like a brother. A best friend who trusted him with his life and his own Kingdom.

He had lived for all those lifetimes to watch over 'him'

The Original King.

 ** _._**

 ** _Perpetual time and pitiful dreams_**

 ** _are held within me…_**

 **.**

He was the Sage. The Great Wise Man of Double Black…

Inside of him, the promise to watch over him for all time…

To hold the plan.

 **.**

 ** _Snuggled next to the sun,_**

 ** _my shape was transformed_**

 ** _and turned into the moon.._**

 ** _._**

And in the process, sacrificing his true love.

 **.**

 ** _It was erased,_**

 ** _but I didn't seem to forget,_**

 ** _as he said a prayer._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Under this moon partly covered by clouds, the wind is too strong for the flowers._**

 ** _Eternally forced to repeat themselves, the calm and the catastrophes._**

 ** _This sealed life too, is revived again._**

 ** _._**

 ** _You, the chosen one with wisdom in your beautiful heart,_**

 ** _wake up my sense of self._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

To give the 'rightful heir' the chance to change history… to give a vessel to the darkness…

 **.**

 ** _Fight your destiny, control it,_**

 ** _learn how to survive ordeals._**

 ** _._**

 ** _My soul is prone to sinking,_**

 ** _into this frozen Sea of Tranquility._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

This he had done… opposing everything, changing everything… giving his everything… to ever change the course of history.

To give life to the plan of his King.

He had erased every desire, every passion.

For the sake of the Kingdom.

For the sake of the world.

He sealed his own soul.

 _._

 ** _._**

 _._

 ** _To the frozen quiet ocean,_**

 ** _Sinking the hidden soul_**

.

And there in that quiet lonely ocean, his love forever suffers…

He had hidden not just his soul but his heart to the one person destined to it.

.

.

 **.**

 ** _The ephemeral dream that shatters when over, the setback_**

 ** _That denotes the dimensional vessel, the infinite the limited_**

 ** _Drawing the spiral the strength starts to build stronger~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Not even aware of the fear of burning out_**

 ** _I shall believe in you, who passionately lives on_**

 ** _._**

 ** _If I could change the future with these sleeping fangs._**

 ** _In the mornings, the dew may be ephemeral and the lunar eclipse may disappear_**

 ** _but I will make sure that you're always there._**

.

.

.

Aahhh yes, the Perpetual Moon.

Never changing.

Never ending.

And in the process abandoning his chance of happiness.

He had hurt the one he had loved for as long as he can remember.

Rufus Bielefeld.

He had loved the spirited creature. Full of life, full of mischief.

But he had to turn down the creature for the sake of the Kingdom.

He had to hurt the Emerald Green Blonde Demon to fulfill the never-ending cycle of reincarnation… and to not let his fate be tied by anyone.

He had let Shinou cut the bonds he had with Rufus, he, the Daikenja had severely cut it… and by doing so, he had cut all future life he had to have a chance.

That is why in his never ending life cycle he was never fated to be with the one he love… the heart of a Bielefeld.

.

.

.

Thousand years pass.

Shin Makoku and on Earth…

A rare chance came.

A rare chance… one in a four thousand years… a Bielefeld with the same spirit, same eyes, same hair… but not the same love for him.

Wolfram von Bielefeld hadn't even given him any time of the day.

His eyes were forever following Shibuya that it cuts deep in his heart.

But because he likes Shibuya, he respected the Maou and just like Shinou he had found a pure heart, gentle and kind… he had given up once more his chance of ever having that heart…

He watched in the shadows how Shibuya had rejected, hurt, and ignored his Demon Prince.

He had promised he wont meddle. That he wont add to the Demon Prince's heartache, but Shibuya had let him go.

He had let go of the beautiful spirit.

He had severe their ties…

And it is this one time…

This is what he had prayed for.

Oh, he doesn't believe in any God. He believes in himself, but the heart of a man is desperate and would pray to all the Gods just for that one love… and he had prayed and prayed and now… a little bit… he is closer.

Closer to that ever-eluding star.

His Demon Prince.

.

.

.

If Shibuya wouldn't hold the hand, then he is here… to hold and embrace the Demon Prince… it is after all 'his' from four thousand and years ago.

He had hurt it once…

Past is past.

He knows that.

But his heart right now that loves the Demon Prince is very much in love… not with the past.

But with this Wolfram.

He had longed for those eyes to stare at him.

He always has been watching those emerald eyes looking at Shibuya and he hungered for that. He craves for those eyes… wishing and wishing that they looked at him.

He had wished for that kind of devotion to be center to him…

.

.

.

And now… he had those prayers answered.

As he watched constantly in the shadows, those loneliness and pain are little by little changing to healing…

' _Shinou. I will take back what I lost.'_

' _Rufus or Wolfram?'_

' _Wolfram.'_

' _Rufus is Rufus. Her beautiful heart I will remember. But the love I feel for Wolfram isn't like the past. It is more intense and passionate. He shows so much spirit and heart.'_

' _Do you wish for that love?'_

 _He smiles, eyes in the shadows as always, 'It was mine four thousand years ago.'_

' _But you haven't tied it. You broke it. You cut it severely that the chance of reincarnation of future life together cannot be done.'_

' _I regret nothing in the past. It saves a whole world. But I am the Great Sage aren't I?'_

' _Yes you are. What will you do?'_

' _I will defy fate once more.'_

 _Shinou looks at him with pride, admiration and respect._

' _Then you have my blessing. Go and never let go of the other half of your soul. For with him you are whole.'_

' _Thank you Shinou. I will not be reincarnated anymore. If and if Wolfram will accept me – this will be my last and long life. Together with him. I will ask for no more.'_

' _You are welcome my Sage, for always you are a brother, a best friend and a guide. You are the moon that guides us in the darkness of the night. And Daikenja… you truly are my brother. I'm sorry for not telling you the whole truth.'_

' _I know of it. Thousand years ago. When I died, the memories from my previous life resurface.'_

' _You hit your head.'_

' _A simpleton me. I got an amnesia.'_

' _I took advantage of it.'_

' _No. It is perfect. My plan was to kill you – to destroy you as our Father's wish. But when I hit my head, you were become my light. Your words rang truth in saving the world.'_

' _Daikenja… There's another thing. I should have told you this long time ago…'_

' _Hmmm… another revelation? Why Shinou. Are you washing your hands clean?'_

' _No and yes. I believe you deserve the last will of Rufus.'_

' _What is it?'_

' _Rufus knew that you will reject her. And Rufus also knew – that she was not your fated one. That you are bound on an endless time but she also knew – that you belong to a Bielefeld. But not on that time.'_

' _I almost forgot how strong her power was.'_

' _Her will: "Don't cut the red string of fate. Do not let go of the hand. Do not turn your back. Do not defy the heart. Let the last lifetime – be the most cherished and everlasting." '_

' _Ahhh~ I am a foolish Moon who is now craving for my fallen star.'_

' _Then go and conquer it. Slowly and like the fallen star, endure any hardship. You will be then granted by the shiniest and brilliant of all beings.'_

Murata can only smile at that.

Now here he is. Standing and watching his fallen star.

Watching and carefully in his own special way, holding it and catching it.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **I will become the night**

 **And wrap around you**

 **Just for today**

 **Stay by my side**

 **.**

 **I will be the moonlight**

 **And shine brightly on you**

 **Wherever you go, wherever you are**

 **I'll go**

 **.**

 **I love you**

 **I just want you**

 **I'm looking from far away**

 **Although I've turned away**

 **.**

 **I'm confessing to you**

 **With all my strength**

 **My love…**

 **Can you hear my heart?**

.

.

.

* * *

'Hello Von Bielefeld-Kyo… hmmm nice view if I might add,' Murata Ken said while watching that sexy long – slender and bare legs and that sexy bottom.

Wolfram was looking at the water and giving the Greta Sage a perfect view of his behind and long legs.

'Geh! Geika!' Wolfram scrambled out of his daydream and stands before the perverted Sage. 'The hell are you doing here?'

'Enjoying the view.'

'Hump! What? Did your Harem made you to do labor again and you are playing hooky?' Wolfram smirks. He knows that whenever Murata Ken a.k.a Pervert Sage is on the Castle or just plain outside Shinou Temple, he is running away from so many 'labors' of the Female population on the Shinou Temple.

'Nay nay. The Harem today is on their spiritual pursuit of happiness,' Murata grins but truth be told, he narrowly miss a priestess who has a working tool kit on her hands. He just knew that they were looking for him for another 'manly labors'

'So, what are you doing here? Pestering me again? Hump! Just to let you know Geika, I have perfected my Maryoku and even you run or fly as fast as a kohi – I can still fry you!'

Murata chuckles while hiding his eyes, eyes full of joy, 'Naa. I heard from Von Voltaire-Kyo and Von Christ-Kyo your amazing progress and I do not want to be the guinea pig in that particular area of your training.'

'Hmmm so what are you doing here?' Wolfram asked and he crosses his arms to his chest. He doesn't want to show it, but he like talking to Murata Ken – the Ero-Geika. Must be because this man was like him. Oh not in the same way as the mysterious part. But he felt that the Geika hides more of his feelings that he ever let show.

Shrouded in mystery.

An enigma of a man.

Just like the Mystique Moon, Murata Ken never reveals himself to anyone.

'Hmmm… I was wondering if you would like to go with me?'

'Eh? Where? I mean, I can protect you or sort. We can even ask Yozak to accompany us.'

'No. I mean, this is… well… hmmm how do I say this. Can we play hooky?'

'Ehhh?'

'Please Von Bielefeld-Kyo. I know this may sound strange but this is the last week it will be shown and I have waited my whole life to watch it.'

'Huh? I don't get you.'

'You will if you will come with me.'

'Where?'

'New York.'

'New York? New York… there's no New York in ShinMa… Wait, that's Earth's place!'

'Yes. That's why I need your help. As I said before I can give power boost to any strong Maryoku users and you have been a strong Mazoku. I don't want to ask anyone at the Castle because they will question me.'

'What makes you think I wont?' Wolfram raises his perfect eyebrow and smirks. The pleading Sage is cute! He smirks with glee.

'Hmmm, because you will like where I am going.'

'What are the reasons for that assumptions?'

'I can give you three… Lindt & Spugli. Ghirardelli and Ferrero Rocher,' Murata smirks and hides the delight on those beautiful emerald green eyes.

Hook. Line. And Sinker.

'Y-you are kidding me.'

'When I want something Von Bielefeld-Kyo, I go to drastic measures.'

'But-but those are expensive!'

'I do have a lot of money.'

Murata Ken doesn't have to say anymore. He can see Wolfram struggling and he was so damn cute!

Wolfram was biting his inner lips, like a sweet child offered a chocolate. Well, he did offer chocolate. He knows that it is only a matter of time before Wolfram gave that famous 'Hump!' and turn his chin in that arrogant aristocratic way and say yes.

After all he just offered the sweet-tooth Wolfram three of the best and most famous chocolates in the world.

Lindt & Spugli Chocolates rank among the most popular chocolate brands of the world. It is a Swiss chocolate brand and is known for its rich taste. Ghirardelli Chocolates is very much famous for its production. Ghirardelli is one of the few chocolate companies in the United States to control every aspect of its chocolate manufacturing process, rejecting up to 40% of the cocoa seeds shipped in order to select what the company calls the 'highest quality' seeds. Making it the second most famous chocolate in the world. And lastly, the thing that blow everything up. Ferrero Rocher. Name a single chocolate lover who has not heard of Ferrero Rocher? None! Because it is made of roasted hazelnuts, walnuts and hazelnut cream milk chocolate, Ferrero Rocher are one of its kind. He had introduced the chocolates to Wolfram months ago and he knows that the Demon Prince keep them well and told the maids that no one can ever touched them expect for him and Greta.

And he had in one or hmmm… if he is not mistaken five occasions all but shove single chocolates on the Demon Prince's delicious mouth and he had not receive any fireball in the process but a blush and a glare.

10

9

8

7

6

'Okay! Damn! But don't dare tell Aniue!'

Murata Ken gave one of his rare smiles. Wolfram's face redden.

When Murata Ken smiles – not the teasing, devious, tactician smile – but a normal smile – he can be… well… pretty handsome.

'Don't worry Von Bielefeld-Kyo. I wont tell your Onii-sama about it. I really just want us to make it in time.'

'Why New York?'

'You will see. When we get there.' Murata was glad that Wolfram didn't mention Japan or the name Yuuri.

'How can we travel?'

'Oh, Bob is expecting us on his office. So the two of you will be able to connect. You just need to stand there and hmmm,' Murata looks at his watch. 'Okay in about three minutes the lake will light up, raise your hand and I will do the rest.'

'Geika?'

'Yes?'

'You're dead if you ever drop atop of me again.'

Murata hide his smile and nods towards the lake. He knows what the Demon Prince is saying.

In more than many occasion that he and Wolfram and Yuuri travels by water – he cant help but position himself towards Wolfram and he did end up on more than one occasion atop the Demon Prince.

'Then I will die in heavens arms.'

'What did you say?' Wolfram snaps his head.

'Naa. There, its glowing.'

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **New York**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'How was it?' Murata asked Wolfram as they exited the building.

Wolfram shrugs his shoulders when they went outside the Paramount Theatre, he look once again at his map, reading the English form of writing system: 43rd Street and Broadway in the Times Square district of New York City.

So they truly went to New York to watch this, Wolfram reads the hand out brochure: THE AVENGERS.

They had just finished watching The Avengers and he all but rolled his eyes. So that is what a movie theatre looks like and what a movie is.

He always wonders when the Geika and Yuuri were talking about the latest movies in Japan. It was amazing in its own right but he all but raised his eyebrows at the movie.

'Oh c'mon. I know you like it.'

He shrugs once again.

It was… good.

Actually, he doesn't want to say it – but hmmm if he would be imitating Yuuri then he would say: 'Cool!'

'Nee Von Bielefeld-Kyo?' Murata nudge his shoulders and he taps Wolfram's cheek much to the annoyance of the Demon Prince.

'Hump! It was good in its own way,' he would die before telling the Ero-Geika that he enjoys the movie.

'It was cool isn't?! Gods! I was waiting for that movie the entire time. It was my favorite you know, as a child, I was fond of Marvel Superheroes. I have a collection of it you know, aside from my Gundam Collection.'

'You have a collection of those heroes?' Wolfram's eyes went like saucers and bright.

Murata hides his smile but he can all feel the wild thump of his heart, 'Yup. All of them. I even have a DC Collection but I limit it to a rare favorites only. I am not that fond of the DC characters.'

'I don't get it but if you have those as a toys then that would be awesome. Is it expensive?'

'Hmmm, for collector items, yes it is. I did have to wait years before getting some vintage and now metallic style collectors items.'

'Oh, just like the thing at the entrance of the Theatre.'

Murata nods.

'I can show them to you next time.'

'Really?'

'Yes. And then I can show you some of my Gundam and Evangelion collections too. You would love those Von Bielefeld-Kyo.'

Wolfram smiles brightly not being aware that many onlookers have been looking at him since he steps out of the Theatre.

Murata smirks, even though here in New York – Blonde and Green Eyes are abundant – there can only be one Bielefeld that will make them rendered speechless.

A Bielefeld smile will melt you.

A pure beautiful smile of an angel.

Wolfram is beautiful not because of his features but because of his aura.

The way he carries himself.

The way he is proud and that gorgeous tilt of that chin.

And the way those lips smirks, pouts, sulks and he had been closing his eyes when Wolfram keeps on unconsciously stick his tongue and wetting his lips.

He sees people turning around, making double take, stopping on their tracks just to look at Wolfram.

'By the way Geika, why did you want me to come? I mean, you can go by yourself or ask others to accompany you.'

'Hmm, well… this is like a present to myself.'

'Huh? Present?'

'Hehe. My birthday just passed so this is like a belated gift to me. And I don't like someone knowing it,' he smiles. No one asks about it though. He did celebrate his birthday silently sweeping clean the Shinou Temple.

'What?! You just mention it now!'

'Don't worry Von Bielefeld-Kyo. I am already old and I like celebrating it quietly.'

'But you have given me a present! And I wasn't aware…'

Murata knows that Wolfram was struggling in saying 'I'm sorry' but he doesn't want the Demon Prince to feel obligated.

'Ehhhh!' Wolfram was surprised when suddenly the Great Sage holds his hand, they've stopped at the busy street of New York.

Many are looking at them.

A beautiful Blond in knee-length boots and tartan print shorts, white polo sleeves and a tall handsome man black all over.

Holding hands.

'Then is it okay if I ask as a gift… to call you Wolfram?'

Murata squeezes the Demon Prince's hand.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **The Radiant Sun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Yuu-chan, how have you been?'

Yuuri raises his eyes and smiles at his Mother – Miko 'Jennifer' Shibuya. She looks so beautiful for a woman on her late forties. The third Honeymoon of his parents did them good.

Miko is blushing like a newlywed bride and his dad carries that goofy 'jackpot' grins on his face. He rolled his eyes – if he didn't know any better – he might have a younger sister or brother – but he knows that his mother cant anymore give birth.

He shook his head, its nice to have a younger sibling – so that Shori's brother complex might be transfer to them.

'Okaeri Kaa-san,' Yuuri said and hugs his mother and nods at his father.

Yuuri is not the touchy clingy type but Miko would kill him for sure if he doesn't greet her with a hug or a kiss. Must be because Miko was raised in Boston USA and is used at the American way of greeting, which was kiss and hug.

'Welcome home Miko-san, Shouma-san,' Conrart Weller smiles at the couples who newly arrived from their Honeymoon trip at New York.

'Ah! Tadaima Knight-kun!' Yuuri, Shouma and Shori grins awkwardly at the nickname Miko adapted for Conrart.

'Welcome home Shori-san,' Conrart greeted the eldest son.

'Thanks and tadaima. Please help me with the baggage. I think Kaa-san bought the whole store in New York,' Shori grimaced and handed Conrart so many baggage with imported labels.

Yuuri grimaced when he saw the labels: D&G, Marks & Spencer, Debenhams, Louis Vuitton, Emporio Armani, Hugo Boss, Calvin Klein, Yves Saint Laurent, Christian Dior, Coco Chanel, Salvatore Ferragamo, Miuccia Prada, Donna Karan and so many more designers labels that he sure knows would make his father double look at his bank account.

It looks like Shori was saying the truth. Miko did buy half the store in New York. He looks at his dad who only smiles at him and shrugs his shoulder.

Oh well, his dad loves his mom so he will indulge her with everything. Money is just money.

'Good thing I've prepared dinner. You must be all exhausted. Please sit down while I prepare the plates and the meal,' Conrart said and went to the kitchen.

'I'll help,' Shori said and went with Conrart.

Miko smiles and unpacks most of the baggage, 'I have something for you Yuu-chan, I think when you get back to ShinMa its better for you to wear these instead of the usual Gakuran uniform. You cant be Kingly if you forever wear a Gakuran,' Miko handed him Armani and D&G clothes from which the looks of it are expensive. All are black and if he is not mistaken all are the latest fashion trends in New York.

'Thanks Kaa-san,' he had to admit Miko has style and fashion sense. He needs to introduce his mother to Gunter for the changes of his uniform – and Gunter can never say no to the mother of the Maou.

'Dame! Dame! Told you to call me Mama!'

'Right Mama!'

'Oh! I have something for you to Knight-kun! You would love the clothes. When I first saw them I picture you wearing them!'

'Why thank you Miko-san. You didn't have to trouble yourself,' Conrart said with that brilliant smile of his that melts half the population of women in the neighborhood – the other half are smitten to Yuuri.

'No trouble Knight-kun.'

'Oi, get in here. The table is prepared and it looks like Conrart prepare the men's favorite,' Shori said and drools at the food at the table.

All are drooling when Conrart serves them the dish.

Chicken curry soaked in thick spicy sauce.

'Wow! This looks good Knight-kun, what did you use for the curry flavor?' Miko beams when she smells the flavor.

Conrart gave his usual knightly smile, 'Curry sauce five different flavor packets, an eggplant, and some yogurt and peppers.'

'Wow! This is good Conrad. The meat is soft,' Shouma said while eating the meat.

'Please help yourself more with the pickled vegetables. I add radish, basil, eggplant, sword bean, lotus root, melon and turnips and for our dessert: Lassi ~ a punjabi yogurt-based drink,' Conrart said while passing a bowl to Yuuri.

'Wow! You've not just a swordsman but also a cook! That's awesome,' Shori said while eating his second serving.

Conrart nods, 'Well, I was the baby sitter of Wolfram and my baby brother likes particular food. He wouldn't eat if he doesn't like the flavor, he can be very stubborn about it. So in order for him to eat properly I ask our household maids to cook flavors Wolfram loves. I study a little bit of cooking.'

'Oh! Speaking of Wolf-chan! We saw him!'

Yuuri almost spewed the food from his mouth.

Conrart was surprised as well but happy, 'Really, where? I mean, we have no idea he will be visiting us.'

'Oh, no. He isn't here at Japan, last week were all in New York right? I saw him with Ken-chan.'

'EHHH!'

All eyes turns to Yuuri.

'Well, yes. We bump into them at the Gordon Ramsay's restaurant at Manhattan,' Shori said and quietly observe his brother.

'And I gave them our gifts for Gwen-chan and Wolf-chan was so cute on the clothes I bought him! He was so embarrassed when I bought him clothes. You should have seen him Yuu-chan!'

'Oh, is Gwendal with them or Gunter?' Yuuri asked.

Why were they in New York? Did Bob needed help?

'Oh just the two of them. And they look so sweet! They are a perfect couple! Yuu-chan you should have seen Wolf-chan! He looks so beautiful! He is sporting his hair a little bit longer now and then Ken-chan change so much! I wasn't able to recognize him instantly,' Miko said with stars on her eyes remembering the beautiful Wolfram and the mysterious handsome Murata Ken.

'Eh? What do you mean he changed?'

'Mama means that the brat is no longer a brat. Murata is like you now Yuu-chan, maybe he was being train too by Gunter and the rest there. And besides the time difference is big here on Earth and Shin Makoku remember. Otouto no tomodachi ages wonderfully there.'

'Oh. I see… but what are the doing in New York?'

Miko-san smiles and claps her hand together and has that dreamy look on her face, 'DATE-O!'

'Eh!'

Conrart and Yuuri almost choked on their food.

Shori and Shouma can only shook their heads.

'D-Date?! Murata and Wolf? Impossible!'

Shori raises his eyebrow and nudge his eyeglasses, 'Why impossible?'

'Because Murata likes girls! He may be a straight A student but he had plenty of girlfriends before,' he knew, because he envies Murata who has on and off girlfriends. He wasn't able to do that because he felt guilty and he doesn't want to justify Wolfram's word: Cheater.

So he didn't get himself girlfriends… but he did have some flings. No string attached, just good ol' sex. That's all. So he wasn't cheating or anything.

'Hmmm… I don't think so Yuu-chan. Ken-chan looks a man in love if you ask me. The way he looks at Wolf-chan! Kyaaa! If you have seen Wolf-chan you will fall in love! He looks so beautiful!'

Yuuri rolled his eyes.

'Ahh! Don't roll your eyes! Its because your stubborn attitude Yuu-chan! You cant admit that Wolf-chan is pretty and you have a crush on him! And you do get wet dreams thinking about him you know!

This time the men all choke and spills their food!

'W-What?! Kaa-san! How can you say that?! Of course I don't get any wet dreams about Wolfram!'

How can his mother say those! Conrart is here! The second elder brother with a subtle brother complex!

'Hmp! You're stubborn! I clean your underwear and it was always clean first by you, so I was surprised, you never clean first Yuu-chan! So I investigate, sneak of your room and found you murmuring 'Wolf' on your bed! Hmp!'

Yuuri banged his head on the table.

Is this even legal?

Them talking about his 'wet dreams' while eating dinner?!

'Yuu-chan! You are so stubborn and you even broke your engagement!'

Yuuri sharply raises his head, 'I broke what?!'

'Your engagement Yuu-chan, I heard from Wolf-chan that both of you are no longer engage.'

'Eh? EHHHH?! What? How? Conrad?' Yuuri look questioningly at Conrart.

Conrart in return gave him a sad understanding smile, 'You forfeit the engagement Heika. When you decided to come here and spend five years that is equivalent to ten years in Shin Makoku. You didn't mention anything regarding the engagement when you made your plans and Wolfram didn't even say anything, so we all assume you have talked about it with him.'

'Wait, forfeit? Meaning…'

'You are no longer engaged to him Yuu-chan,' Shori said. Though it delights him that Yuuri is no longer engage to the brat – a side of him felt pity and sad. He knows for the longest time how Wolfram looks at Yuuri and how devoted the Demon Prince was to his younger brother.

And how many times the Demon Prince saved his brother.

And he felt a little bit off seeing Wolfram and Murata.

He get a feeling that Murata has some plan – though he doesn't know if it's a devious or a personal – but seeing them together and not his younger brother gave him a bad feeling.

For him it leaves a bad taste on his mouth.

He doesn't like seeing the brat and the kid.

Because both gives a certain aura.

Like a couple fated to be together. Even though they are just walking side by side, not holding hands, both have that chemistry that one cannot say _'nothing there'_ but there is definitely _'something there'_.

He was the first to see the two dining at one of the most expensive and high class fine dining restaurant at New York, he was surprised that Bob didn't mention Murata and Wolfram being together. Bob lent his Maryoku in order for the two to travel.

Both are eating as if the two are the only people in the world, but he can see all the people on that area are busy looking at both of them. They were even American Soldiers – he thinks from the Navy Seal who are specially dining that night.

Even them who are 100% man – men amongst men – they cant help but look lovestruck at Wolfram's visage.

When Wolfram smiles or chuckles at whatever Murata was saying, the people would gawk, admired or just plain stare at the Demon Prince.

But what most attracts the people around them is that defiant and aristocratic aura of Wolfram. And that mysterious aura of the Double Black Murata.

They are like a Yin and Yang.

An angelic face with Sun Kissed hair and Emerald Green Eyes and a mysterious Black Hair Black Eyed handsome man.

Murata Ken was a surprise to him. The last time he saw the kid was when Yuuri decided to stay here on Japan to study. The kid gained more height and towers over Wolfram – Yuuri and him have the same height nowadays. And he did gained more muscle. He was not the lanky kid anymore.

What adds more to Murata Ken's appeal was his mysterious aura and personality and that reading glasses of his – you wouldn't just know what the kid was thinking.

He looks at his younger brother who stops talking and keeps on eating. It must be a shock to him to know that he and Wolfram are no longer engage.

Even he was shocked when Wolfram told them about it.

'You see, we were insisting that they visit Japan. But Wolf-chan said that they have no business in Japan, Ken-chan said that his parents are in Hong Kong for a business trip and that they don't want to drop by without any invitation… That's why I asked Wolf-chan why?! I mean, as your fiancé he wouldn't need any invitation and then he told us that you are no longer engage. That's why he said he is nothing more than a soldier of Shin Makoku and under your rule. Ahhh! I cant believe that I lost a beautiful son-in-law! I always wanted Wolf-chan to be your bride Yuu-chan!' Miko said and with a vengeance stabs the meat and she without any glamour chomps it inside her mouth.

Shouma can only shook his head. He knew how much Miko wanted Wolfram to be their son-in-law, but this is Yuuri's choice, his life. If he wanted someone to love and settle to someone else, female or male it is his decision. He is the Maou after all and after his graduation he would settle in Shin Makoku to rule the Kingdom.

'How is Wolfram Miko-san? I wish he did visit so I can at least see him,' Conrart said when the atmosphere grows cold. He looks at his godson whose head is down and continued to eat silently.

'Oh! We have taken a picture! Wait wait! I'll get my digi-cam – oh wait! I save it on my iPad,' Miko stood up and went to her bag.

'Here!'

Miko-san was proud showing their pictures.

Yuuri glance up and his heart was struck with lighting.

.

.

.

Sun Kissed Golden Hair…

Emerald Verdure Eyes…

Arrogant chin, perfect eyebrows… Sakura petal lips…

Wolfram is indeed more beautiful than before…

Conrart smiles warmly seeing the face of his baby brother.

'Here, this is where we take a photo at the Gordon Ramsay! Even the famous chef Gordon Ramsay was captured by Wolf-chan's beauty. He served the food at our table personally and asked for Wolf-chan's opinion on the food. At first they all thought Wolfram was a Prince or from a Royalty in either United Kingdom or Europe. Well he is indeed Royalty and a Prince but of Shin Makoku,' Miko giggles remembering the awe expression of the people when the famous chef personally serve the food on their table. The handsome US Army soldiers were not looking at some pretty girls or even at Paris Hilton who were dining that time – but at Wolfram who has the most intriguing personality.

The way Wolfram didn't glance or spare a glance at them, the way Wolfram wasn't impressed.

She heard the murmurs on some of the patrons:

' _Just who is he?'_

' _A Prince?'_

' _A Royalty?'_

' _An Earl? From where? England? Europe? Scotland?'_

' _Is he from Luxembourg? They have many handsome men there.'_

' _So beautiful yet so manly.'_

Conrart raises his eyebrow, the name of the chef was familiar. As he stays here in Japan when Yuuri was at home and doing his homework at his room, he would sometimes watch reality shows and his personal favorite was the TV Series Hell's Kitchen. There he learns to cook with style and tactics.

'What did my baby brother said?'

With that question, the table erupted in laughter.

Yuuri and Conrart looks questioningly at the others.

'Well, I can say that Wolfram rendered the chef speechless. If I may quote and unquote that Demon brat _, 'Hmmm. Its passable for a human. But nothing beats my little big brother's cooking, you would pale in comparison. If he weren't a swordsman he would be the greatest chef in the world, though he would be still the lousiest in telling jokes.'_ And thus the table erupted in laughter and Chef Ramsay would want to meet you Conrad. He was curious at Wolfram's phrase regarding your style,' Shori smirks.

And once again the table erupted in laughter.

'Here's more of their pictures Knight-kun,' Miko handed her iPad to Conrart.

Conrart with gentle fingers scroll the pictures.

Miko, Shori and Shouma all smiles when the all smiling Knight gave a warm and sweet smile – a real smile if they might add.

Conrart beams when he saw his baby brother who he thinks have gained a little height and a little muscle. He was surprised to see a little tan on Wolfram's face.

And what gave his heart warmth and peace is the gentle glow on his baby brother's face.

He believes he needed to thank some Great Sage for the smile on Wolfram's face.

' _Don't worry Weller-Kyo. I would take care of him. I wasn't able to do it in the past. But I will today and for the many years that would come.'_

He smiles remembering the parting words of the Daikenja to him when he didn't saw his baby brother sending them off on Earth.

He was not a swordsman with keen eyesight to not to see the body gesture of the Daikenja towards his baby brother. He doesn't know why – for as long as he can remember – why Wolfram would always be pissed whenever the Daikenja greets him.

He can always see Wolfram pissed, giving his most nasty glare, his hump!, his arrogant face whenever the Daikneja was in the vicitnity. All of them give respect to the Daikenja, but Wolfram doesn't give a damn about him – as if he looks at Murata with anger. And what puzzles him before was – the Daikenja was so tolerant to Wolfram's attitude. There were teasing tone whenever he greets his baby brother.

He would sometimes see – or feel that the Daikenja was staring at his baby brother when all of them are busy or that the Geika knows they weren't observing him.

He was a soldier. A survivor and he knew – even when his eyes are closed when someone is watching someone or something.

And he had seen that look at the Daikenja's eyes… one of those rare moments that the Daikenja didn't hide his eyes on those deceiving glasses.

'Oh.'

Yuuri glances towards Conrart, the later then show Yuuri the iPad.

Yuuri shrugs his shoulder and continued eating – not minding the crazy pounding in his chest…

The twinge of anger in them…

The pain…

A sharp fierce pain…

'Oh! That image was sweet isn't? Ken-chan said he wanted a souvenir, that lover boy. If I know better – he just wanted to hold Wolf-chan! Kyaa!'

The picture was simple and normal… or if you want to think it doesn't have any innuendos. But one can sure pinpoint that it was a beautiful 'full of chemistry' picture.

Wolfram was in his usual arrogant bratty face, chin pointed up, eyebrows raised, arms crossed his chest… but the way those eyes glow is different. And then there was the Daikenja behind the Demon Prince. Both hands are gently holding the Demon Prince's shoulder.

.

.

.

It looks innocent but then it doesn't.

One can see that there is a spark between the two…

A silent 'mutual' chemistry.

'Where are they now? Are they still in New York?' Conrart asked and thanked Miko for the iPad after giving it back. Some pictures are of the family and Wolfram and the Daikenja.

'Hmmm… I think both are in ShinMa, though both spend the night there at the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel. Bob was suddenly call away to business and without Bob, they cant go back,' Shori supplied.

Conrart's brow furrow, 'Both stayed at a hotel?'

'Hmmm… yes.'

'Ah! Knight-kun, are you by any chance being the possessive elder brother? Kyaa! That's so sweet of you. But you don't have to worry, I mean Ken-chan will be gentle to Wolf-chan-'

'Kaa-san I don't think that's what worries Conrad here,' Shori said and sweat drops.

Its amazing how their Mother can easily say those words.

'No Miko-san, I am not worried about Wolfram, I mean, he always have a dagger with him – I bet he has three of five of them on his boots or in his clothes – its just that…' Conrart cant say that: _'That's my baby brother with the infamous Perverted Daikneja!'_

He receives one or two letters from Wolfram talking about Shin Makoku, about the order now. About how his second in command left them always in dust with his swords skill and how the Geika 'always have the time to pester' him. In more than ten occasions on those letters that Wolfram refers to the Daikenja as 'Ero-Geika'. One of the reasons he was surprised to know that Wolfram was with the Daikenja.

What kind of power or persuasion did the Geika did to make Wolfram come with him?

'Oh don't worry Knight-kun. I think this is the time for Wolf-chan to find his one true love.'

Miko, the ever optimist mother said and supported the couple.

Shori just shrugs his shoulders and grins but not before looking at his younger brother.

Yuuri was awkwardly quiet.

He again shook his head, 'You have it and you blew it,' he murmurs and eats his dessert.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Yuuri taps the pen on his notebook.

He should be studying Statistics right now, after all, the Professor on that subject is a hell lot scarier than Gwendal and Gunter combined. And he had to pass the test to get him a chance for a second level Stats.

But nothing was coming to his mind.

Not one thing.

.

.

.

Nothing about statistics.

But a certain Demon with Golden Blonde hair and Emerald Green eyes.

It was still a shock to him.

He is no longer engaged.

Did Wolfram knew that he would soon find out? Or that the brat just didn't inform him so that when he gets back – he would think that they are still engaged and Wolf would have the right to barge in his life?

.

.

.

No.

Wolfram isn't that kind of person. He doesn't use any underhand thing towards him – if anything – Wolfram is honest and loyal to him.

.

.

.

But it shocks him more, like rendered him speechless seeing Wolfram with Murata.

Why are the two together?

What are they doing in New York?

He checks his mobile, and scrolls any messages. But none. Murata have his mobile and email address but there wasn't any message for him.

His mother said 'Date'…

Is it really a date?

Suddenly he stands violently from his seat and walks to the window and looks at the million stars.

'Wolf…'

They are no longer engage.

That made him a free man.

Free to date.

Free to have any girl.

This is good news right?

He felt a sudden twinge inside of him.

A shout of an angry spirit – his other personality.

Or rather a dark split personality of his…

.

.

.

The Maou.

.

.

.

He knows for some time now that his dark other personality is head over heals towards Wolfram.

One of the reasons he is afraid and wanted to flee far away from Wolfram is the Maou's obsession.

.

.

.

The Maou thinks of Wolfram as his and his property.

.

.

.

It scares the hell out of him.

Just because his other self has the hots for Wolfram doesn't mean he too needs to be.

It infuriates him.

It's a good thing that Wolfram is a heavy sleeper – that he wouldn't notice that the Maou would caress him, and that blasted Maou would let him be conscious of it.

How would you feel – seeing your own self in kind like of a dream like trance and yourself is busy fondling those sexy slender hips… caressing those pink nipples… running his tongue on those muscled and sinful body… the Maou would then even go as far as putting his tongue on Wolfram's belly button.

He can hear the groans and sexy sinful delicious moan of Wolfram… and it's a wonder that the Demon wouldn't be awake. And then the Maou would tell him that he had put Wolfram in a deep sleep – for this is the only time he can have his way with his Demon Prince.

And he – he the helpless him would and could do nothing but stare while the Maou did those things…

The Maou would undress Wolfram and kneaded those pink nipples… he would even suck it hard. He would run his tongue all over the Demon Prince's neck and bite those sexy earlobes and they would be rewarded by the most sexiest moan they've ever heard.

The Maou would then run his hands on those delectable hips. So slender yet muscled – a gift from the Gods.

Every women and men's envy.

Wolfram has the body that would women die for and men would crave for.

The Maou would run his tongue on those hips and yes… he would in a slow sensual manner would untie those royal blue strings from that slender hips…

.

.

.

Yuuri banged his head to the window.

He can still remember when the Maou sucks Wolfram… remembered when the Maou put his shaft and the Demon Prince's shaft together and pump it.

The Maou was the one who would clean Wolfram up.

.

.

.

What if – what if the Maou suddenly manifest violently and do Wolf – and he would be left in the morning with the consequence – for sure – the Royal Household, the Bielefeld Household would want him to take responsibility.

And he would know that it would make Wolfram happy – but what about him?

Isn't he allowed to choose?

.

.

.

He touches his lips.

The Maou may have been the one who made those sexual advances to Wolfram – but it was his body… his hands… his lips… and he sees everything.

He knew how much the Maou have been craving for the union of his Demon Prince so when the chance for him to slip out he did. The longer he grows the more power and control he has to the Maou – its like the merging of two spirits or souls.

Right now, the Maou is angry and furious.

But he had the control now.

Whatever he is feeling ain't his own feelings but the Maou.

.

.

.

The anger and the pain, the devastation seeing Wolfram with another is not his feelings but the Maou.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **The Moon beside the Star at Night**

 **A passionate night with two souls merging...**

 **Exchanging gifts**

.

.

.

Somewhere in a far away world…

Two shadows hidden in a dim lit room.

The wind is whispering like a silent whisper to their lovers…

The night is young… so dark and so wonderful…

The stars are shining… millions of bright lights like fireflies dancing at the black night…

The moon is ever so bright… giving sensual shadows to a pair of lovers on the land…

Two breathes are heaving heavily…

Sweat… deliciously slides on their body.

'G-Geika! What the hell are you doing?!'

'Shhh… stop thinking about anything. Right now, look into my eyes. Look into my soul… Don't be afraid.'

'G-Geika…'

'Allow me to do this Wolfram.'

'N-no… I'm scared! This is not right…'

'I'll be very gentle Wolfram. Put your trust in me… I wouldn't do anything to hurt you.'

Silence.

'G-Geika… wait! Let's stop this! I – I… I have no experience with this…'

'Hmmm… so this is your first time?'

'Hentai! Of course this is my first time!'

'Ouch! That hurts Wolfram. You didn't have to whack my head.'

'B-But this is wrong! Let's stop this... I don't want this...'

'Nee Wolfram… trust me… you will get used to it… I'll be very gentle…'

'G-Geika…'

.

.

.

'W-Wait! It hurts! It's big! No, you would tear me apart!'

'Shhh… don't worry. Allow yourself to adjust. It would hurt at first, but I promise you Wolfram… I promise you it would feel so damn good… just trust in me…'

.

.

.

'G-Geika… itai! It hurts Geika! It's big! Ahhhh! Mmmnnggghhh!'

'Don't do that! Don't bite your lips.'

'It hurts G-Geika… Ya-yamatte…'

'Shhh… I will go slowly… I will not allow you to be hurt. Relax your muscles… breathe with me my Wolf…'

'G-Geika… mmmggghhhh ah! Itai! Y-yamatte…'

'There… be a good boy… it would feel good… promise.'

'G-Geika! Mmmnnnggghhhh!'

'Shhh… yes…hmmm… that's it… Oh God! Its feels good! Its so tight Wolf…'

'I – I t-told y-you… Ah! Mmnngghhhh I-it's my first t-time! Ahhh!'

'So tight – wait don't move! Wolf! Stop squirming around or I would lose it. Hmmmm…'

.

.

.

'G-Geika?'

'Don't be afraid just relax and let go… don't worry…'

'G-Geika… Ahhh!'

'Wolfram!'

'Geika!'

.

.

.


End file.
